X-ray systems today generally have to be assigned in a dedicated manner to one clinical field of application. A distinction is therefore made between C-arm angiography systems, fluoroscopy systems and radiography systems. The first two system groups mentioned can deal with both dynamic applications and single shot recordings, while to date only single shot recordings are possible with radiography systems. Radiography systems are used when single shots have to be recorded with very high resolution, for example to show fine cracks. With fluoroscopy it is possible to record up to 30 images/s but only ⅓ the resolution of images from radiography systems can be achieved in the process. Combination systems are currently used, which combine the fluoroscopy functionality and the single shot recording function as analog facilities in one device. Fluoroscopy here uses a camera with a light amplifier, while single shot recording uses a cassette. If digital flat detectors are used as the detectors in the combination systems, only image sizes of 20 cm×20 cm are possible due to the large volumes of data. When examining major organs (such as lung and pelvis) a detector size of minimum 35 cm×35 cm and preferably 42 cm×42 cm is used. If a digital flat detector of this size is used, the volumes of data are too large to image dynamic processes. An image from a flat detector with 9 megapixels and a size of 42 cm×42 cm supplies a volume of data of approx. 20 MB per image. The problem is that radiography systems cannot record time-limited dynamic applications in addition to single shot recordings, mainly due to the available detectors, such as analog film, analog imaging plates or digital flat detectors, which do not support this functionality.